


瓦坎达的日常一二事

by yuliren



Category: Marvel
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliren/pseuds/yuliren
Summary: 一个新手心血来潮写的小片段。文笔不好，多多包涵啦。





	瓦坎达的日常一二事

**Author's Note:**

> 啦啦啦啦

吧唧坐在低矮床边认真的用自己的机械手指扯开橡皮筋，一遍又一遍不厌其烦的想要将自己的头发扎起，天知道能灵活拆卸机枪的金属手臂竟然对这一根小橡皮筋无可奈何。“嘶——”一不小心又把橡皮筋扯断了，还顺带着几根无辜的头发。强大的冬日战士竟然连这么简单的事情都做不好，苏睿明明已经认真的教过自己好几遍了。眉头随着一股油然而生的气闷紧皱起来。  
“啊哈哈哈——”总是喜欢对他恶作剧的小孩子又撞开他的门，一眨眼却快速的跑走。没等他反应过来，一群小小只的，毛绒绒的，看起来还蠢楞蠢楞的小羊羔们肆无忌惮的侵略了他的小屋。甚至还有几只一边“咩咩——”的叫着，一边挤到他腿边不停的用脑袋蹭。看着这瘦弱又矮小却莫名黏人的乖乖羊羔，吧唧不知怎么就想起了以前在布鲁克林也总是喜欢黏着他的小史蒂夫。忍不住的弯下腰，笨拙的把羊羔抱进怀里，小心翼翼地抚摸着它的小脑袋。“咩咩咩——”腿边的其他小羊羔不停的往自己腿上蹭。他只好放下怀里的小羊羔，轮流抱起其他的小家伙。  
刚到吧唧门前的史蒂夫看到抱着小羊羔的吧唧，心情顿时就不美妙了，吧唧的怀抱只能是我一个人的！一大只史蒂夫气呼呼的挤过一群咩咩叫着的羊羔站到了吧唧面前，“史蒂夫?”吧唧刚放下怀里的这只小家伙抬起头，面前的一大只径直的扑下去。。。。。。。哦，床边还围观着一群小羊羔呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 啦啦啦啦


End file.
